1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method for recognizing an object, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for effectively recognizing an object using image-object-related-information correlation information generated by utilizing content-related information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Object recognition has been long developed, and partially utilized in medical and security fields. However, to expand the applications of object recognition technologies to other fields, it is considered that a technological leap for performance improvement is a prerequisite.
It is possible to improve object recognition performance through development of computer vision technologies, use of big-data-based high performance platform, and utilization of image-related information.